Shipwrecked
by Tranquillezza
Summary: AU fic. Captain Kyouya is the most notorious pirate in all of the seven seas. Then one day, he finds a body floating in the waters. KyouyaxHaruhi. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Many thanks** to all my wonderful readers and reviewers for my first fanfiction, Jealous! This is my gift to you!

AU fic. Captain Kyouya is the most notorious pirate in all of the seven seas. Then one day, he finds a body floating in the waters. KyouyaxHaruhi

* * *

"Mori, how many degrees are we out in the waters?" Captain Kyouya demanded.

"45 degrees North of West." Mori solemnly replied, putting his telescope down.

"Eyeh! There's a body floating in the waters!" Hunny, Captain Kyouya's first in command exclaimed.

"Fetch two men to retrieve it." Kyouya commanded. The order was issued and the body was hoisted onto deck. A brown haired slim figure could be seen. Mori checked the person's neck.

"There is a pulse. He lives." he stated. Suddenly, the boy coughed up some sea water, getting up in a half position. Kyouya walked over to the boy, looking very intimidating.

"State your name, occupation, and how you came to be floating in the sea." Kyouya stated.

"F-Fujioka Haruhi. I'm a cabin boy, and I was shipwrecked from the _Ootoro_." Haruhi managed to gasp out.

"Hn. The _Ootoro_ you say? That's a merchant ship that was sunken by Captain Fuze!" Hunny exclaimed.

"How is it that we managed to miss this ship?" Kyouya asked softly.

"We were busy with the naval ships and Captain Fuze beat us to the _Ootoro_. Plus, it was an innocent ship." Hunny replied.

"We were ambushed about a week ago." Haruhi answered nonchalantly.

"Ano…are you guys…_pirates?_" Haruhi asked, eyes widening. Kyouya's eyes held a calculating look as he made a quick decision in his mind.

"Mori, assign Fujioka the room next to mine to be treated and cleaned. I will be with you shortly." Kyouya commanded as his second in command followed his orders.

* * *

Captain Kyouya, the infamous Demon Lord, was the most notorious pirate in all the seven seas. Born into a wealthy family, he became a famous doctor at a very young age. However, tragedy struck as he was kidnapped from a neutral ship onto a pirate's ship. He quickly proved himself useful and worthy enough to escape death, and shredded his previous identity, save for Mori and Hunny, who were the only people who knew an inkling of his past.

His life as a pirate opened his eyes to the injustice of the Royal Navy, who were the _real_ corrupted sailors. Thus, he chose to command the _Shadow King _and retaliate against corrupted merchant and navy ships. He had never attacked an innocent ship that was formed through honest means.

* * *

"Your room is here. There are some clothes for you to change into after you've washed up." Mori noted, leaving the room.

"Ano, Arigatou." Haruhi said, shutting the door. After washing up, Haruhi emerged, wrapped in a towel and about to put on a shirt when the door opened.

"Captain Kyouya!" Haruhi exclaimed, surprised at the sudden entry. Kyouya's eyes narrowed.

"So, why did you tell my men that you were a cabin _boy?_" he asked ominously, staring at the _girl_, towel wrapped around _her_ chest.

"Everyone automatically assumed I was a boy. It didn't seem necessary to correct them of this fact." Haruhi replied bluntly.

"My ship has no place for a _woman_." Kyouya continued coldly.

"With all due respect, _Captain_, I have been on ships since I was five. I have worked in every part of the ship, ranging from cabin boy, to steering, to accounting and being a medic. I am an able bodied person, regardless of gender. I think you will find that I am just as capable as any _man_." Haruhi stated coolly.

"If you think you have what it takes, then prove yourself to me, and I will not disclose your identity, nor relinquish you from this ship. You say you've done some accounting and healing?" Kyouya asked, glancing towards the petite figure. Haruhi nodded, holding his gaze. Kyouya walked over to Haruhi, putting his fingers on her chin.

"Very well. I happen to be lacking an accountant and a temporary medic, in the rare occasion that we need one. Seeing as you owe me your _life, _you will be my _personal_ assistant, accounting to only _me_." Kyouya said softly.

"I won't disappoint you." Haruhi hissed defiantly, taking his hand off her face. Kyouya chuckled.

"Be warned, I have knowledge in these areas too. Do not think this will be _easy_, I am a very hard taskmaster." he said, turning to leave.

* * *

The Next Day

All the men were being accounted for at the break of dawn. Haruhi was approached by Mori and Hunny.

"Konichiwa. I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny! I'm Kyou-chan's first in command. And I think you know Takashi already, he's the Captain's second in command." the bubbly little blonde said. Mori gave a slight bow of recognition.

"Ohayo." Haruhi said, returning a slight bow.

"Fujioka, why are you wasting time over there? Come with me to my quarters." Kyouya commanded, emerging from literally nowhere.

"Eyeh? Why is Haru-chan following you to your quarters, Kyouya?" Hunny asked, surprised.

"It seems that our cabin _boy_ here has some skills in accounting, therefore I have placed _him_ under keeping records for me." Kyouya said dryly.

"Uwah! I didn't know you were so knowledgeable, Haru-chan!" Hunny squealed.

"Hai- wait _Haru-chan?_" Haruhi replied, shocked at the sudden change in honorifics.

"That's a typical addressing from Hunny." Kyouya stated, beckoning Haruhi towards his chambers.

* * *

Captain Kyouya's Quarters

"Now then, here are all the accounts you have to straighten out. They are already more or less in order, but I need you to double check on this month's profits and losses. In addition to that, I'll need a daily report on which merchant and navy ships are departing from local areas. Understood?" Kyouya asked.

"Hai. Do you need a separate listing for navy ships and merchant ships?" Haruhi asked evenly. Kyouya was slightly taken aback at the sudden professionalism Haruhi displayed-not that he showed that on his face or anything.

"If you wish. I will be back to check periodically." Kyouya stated, regaining his composure and leaving Haruhi to her work.

* * *

Moments later…

"Hn." Kyouya mused, perusing Haruhi's ledgers. Actually, he was impressed at the feat his latest crew member accomplished, but he'd never tell her that.

"This seems satisfactory. Now, go fetch me a cup of coffee." Kyouya commanded.

"Eh?" Haruhi exclaimed, surprised. Kyouya looked up from the papers and stared at her.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, although the question was more like 'Are you questioning my authority?"

"Iie, I'll go get a cup." Haruhi replied hastily, leaving the chamber.

"Haru-chan? What are you doing out here?" asked Hunny, relinquishing his steering of the ship to Mori and bouncing towards her.

"Captain Kyouya wanted a cup of coffee." Haruhi replied simply.

"Ahh, of course. He's always like that when he's in his 'accounting mode.'" Hunny nodded.

"Accounting mode?" echoed Haruhi.

"Hai. Didn't Kyou-chan tell you? He used to manage all of the records and illnesses around here. Sometimes, there would be weeks before he steered the ship. Usually Mori or I do that." Hunny explained.

"Ano…wow. I didn't know Captain Kyouya was so…_devoted_. How did he become a pirate?" Haruhi asked, surprised at the sudden revelation.

"He was kidnapped onto a pirate ship. But as for why he chose to continue this life, that is something only he knows." Hunny replied wisely.

"Ah, I should probably get his coffee! I've probably been standing here too long." Haruhi said, jolting out of her deep conversation with Hunny.

"Indeed you have. I was wondering what took you so long, but evidently you decided to dillydally here." Kyouya said, walking from his chambers.

"Ah! Gomenasai! I'll go fetch it right away!" Haruhi cried, bowing and leaving.

"Ano, Kyou-chan, you shouldn't be too harsh on her." Hunny noted seriously. Kyouya glanced at his first in command.

"It seems as if you know about Fujiokaf's true identity as well?" Kyouya asked.

"Hai, it wasn't hard, once you looked hard enough. Haru-chan displays unusual grace for a cabin boy. She lacks proper pirate diction." Hunny rattled off.

"Indeed. I'm assuming Mori knows as well?" Kyouya said softly as Hunny gave a slight nod.

"Hai." was the simple answer.

"Very well. I trust you two to not _disclose_ this secret to others then." Kyouya stated, eyes narrowing on the sky's horizon. Haruhi returned shortly with the steamy cup of coffee, and followed her captain to his chambers again.

* * *

The Following morning

Haruhi yawned sleepily, still tired. Kyouya wasn't kidding when he said he was a hard taskmaster, but Haruhi had an inner will that didn't give up easily-if at all. They had worked late into the night, or rather she wrote and he dictated. Haruhi was finally given a reprieve at 2 AM, when Kyouya decided to turn in for the night.

It was daybreak, and the captain was nowhere to be found. Haruhi trudged towards Kyouya's cabin when Mori stepped out from the adjacent room.

"I wouldn't wake him up if I were you." he warned.

"Eyeh? Why?" Haruhi asked, glancing at the usually silent pirate.

"Kyou-chan has low blood pressure. He gets _very_ irritated in the morning if awakened. He's not a morning person, which is why he is the _Demon Lord_" Hunny answered solemnly, coming from the opposite room.

"You're not that much better, Mitsukuni." Mori said.

"Hai, but I wake up early." Hunny retaliated, stretching his limbs nonchalantly.

"Ready for sparring, Takashi?" Hunny asked the tall black haired pirate.

"Ready when you are." Mori replied.

"Eh? Sparring?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"Hai. Takashi and I spar every morning. We're skilled in all sorts of combat. How else did you think we're Kyou-chan's next in commands?" Hunny answered, slightly grinning.

"Ah, I see." Haruhi commented.

"Ano, we'll be off to train! Have fun waiting for Kyou-chan! Ja ne!" Hunny exclaimed, bouncing away.

Haruhi, at a loss of what to do, ventured into the Demon Lord's chambers. Kyouya was in a very deep sleep, oblivious to his surroundings. His windows were drawn with pure black curtains. _'He seems so peaceful…'_ Haruhi thought to herself. Having nothing better to do, she decided to open the curtains just a little, since it was so unusually _dark_ in the room. A bare sliver crept into the room when Haruhi heard a chilling voice behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyouya hissed out, eyes coldly glaring.

"Eep! I just thought that this room needed some light?" Haruhi squeaked out. Kyouya rolled over to the other side.

"Do _not_ touch my curtains again. Go on deck to see if there's any work to be done. Come back in an hour and a half." Kyouya commanded surprisingly coherently. Then silence.

"Eyeh?" Haruhi said wandering over to her captain's bedside. Kyouya was out cold again. Haruhi scurried away, fearing another chilly conversation with her commander.

"Haru-chan! You made it out alive!" Hunny said, jumping towards her.

"H-Hai." Haruhi replied, her nerves restored.

"Come on! You've been cooped up inside Kyou-chan's chambers all day yesterday. I'll give you a tour of the _Shadow King_!" Hunny said, leading Haruhi out.

* * *

One and a half hour later

Haruhi bravely entered Kyouya's chambers again, surprised to find no one in sight.

"You're late." Kyouya said, scaring the pirate out of Haruhi as he emerged from his restroom. He was drying his hair with a towel, the water seeping onto his bare chest.

"Eh? But you were in the shower!" Haruhi countered.

"Yes, but you should have been here earlier to prepare my bath." Kyouya replied simply.

"I'm not your _maid_." Haruhi snapped, annoyed.

"That may be true, but don't forget who you're indebted to here." Kyouya said silkily, putting on a clean white shirt. Haruhi scowled at the situation she was pretty much forced in.

"Now then, shall we continue where we left off of?" Kyouya continued, settling down on his desk. Haruhi made her way over, and another day commenced.

* * *

That Night

Haruhi was not a deep sleeper, and she had just begun to fall asleep, when she heard a slight noise. Getting up, she ventured outside curiously. She could see a shadow lurking and she decided to follow it.

"It's got to be here somewhere…" a voice whispered, looking at what Haruhi assumed to be a map. Haruhi stealthily crept forward, ready to pounce.

"Let's see…the gold must be kept around here according to this map…Aha!" the voice exclaimed, turning towards the direction of the room.

"Hey! What are you do-" Haruhi began before she was knocked out cold. The figure with the map spun around.

"Eh? What happened?" he asked. A third figure stepped out, and the map carrier gave a sign of recognition.

"I saw him creeping to attack you." the second voice explained, stepping over Haruhi.

"Well, now what do we do with him?" the first voice asked, jerking a thumb towards Haruhi.

"We'll just take him aboard. He's a pirate, so he's bound to be convicted anyways. The two figures quickly bundled up Haruhi and crept off the ship.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Poor Haruhi's been kidnapped. Whatever shall become of her? This **will** be continued, and yes, the other host club members **will** be appearing, so don't despair, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru lovers!

Kyouya makes a hot pirate no? In the original manga, there's one cosplay the Host Club did of a pirate theme, and I was inspired by the possibilities. Hence, Shipwrecked was written.

I do not know how many chapters Shipwrecked will have, it all depends on whether I get sudden inspiration or not for the KyouyaxHaruhi dynamic, but you can count on at least an update sometime this week. Anyways, thanks again for reading, and please take the time to review down there!


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"Hey! What are you do-" Haruhi began before she was knocked out cold. The figure with the map spun around.

"Eh? What happened?" he asked. A third figure stepped out, and the map carrier gave a sign of recognition.

"I saw him creeping to attack you." the second voice explained, stepping over Haruhi.

"Well, now what do we do with him?" the first voice asked, jerking a thumb towards Haruhi.

"We'll just take him aboard. He's a pirate, so he's bound to be convicted anyways. The two figures quickly bundled up Haruhi and crept off the ship.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oof, boy, this body sure is heavy!" the first voice grunted, heaving Haruhi's body over the railing of the ship.

"Eh? Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you two doing? I said bring back the stolen gold, _not_ a corpse!" a third voice chimed in, rushing forward.

"This is not a corpse. He saw Kaoru on deck, so I knocked him out and in our haste, we dropped the map and decided to bring him here." Hikaru explained, placing Haruhi on the ground.

"Are you ok, Kaoru? I was so scared that we would be discovered!" Hikaru continued dramatically, holding his twin brother, Kaoru tenderly.

"I'm fine, now that you've attacked this pirate for me!" Kaoru returned with equal affection.

"Hey hey! Who's the captain here? We're _soldiers_, no time for brotherly love!" the third voice continued, slightly fuming at the lack of attention-and respect towards him. The twins broke apart, looking at their 'captain' warily.

"_We_ didn't _ask_ to be soldiers. _We_ were _impressed_." they said simultaneously. (A/N: 'Impressed' in sea terms means to be drafted into the navy unwillingly.)

"Hai hai…I forgot." the third voice squeaked, holding his hands in front of his face.

"So what do we do about this person, Tono?" Kaoru asked, pointing at the unconscious Haruhi.

Captain Tamaki Suoh, or referred to by his men as Tono, is the half French half Japanese commander of _Antoinette_. He serves as a soldier for Her Majesty, Renge Houshakuji. He believes in the French motto of liberty, equality, and fraternity-although at the moment, he's not very supportive of fraternity.

"Hm…this person doesn't look like a typical cabin boy." Tamaki said, peering over Haruhi's body.

"Yeah…maybe we could use this as a bargaining chip with the Demon Lord!" Hikaru suggested.

"That could work! Lock him in the room next to mine-I don't want him escaping like our last captive." Tamaki replied.

"Eh, Tono, you _set free_ the last captive." Kaoru reminded his captain, eyeing him warily.

"Ah! Shut up!" Tamaki cried, retreating to a dark corner of the ship.

The twins gave each other a look before resuming to free Haruhi from the wrappings they had put her in. In their haste to bind and unbind Haruhi, they had accidentally ripped a part of her shirt, revealing an obviously female undershirt. Hikaru and Kaoru stepped back, stunned.

"T-Tono…this is…a _girl!_" Hikaru stammered, cheeks reddening.

"Eh? What's a _girl _doing on the Demon Lord's ship?" Tamaki cried, rushing forward from his corner. The trio shared a look, imagining perverted thoughts of the apathetic Demon Lord with a female captive.

"You don't think…" Kaoru began.

"But nah…Captain Kyouya's not that kind of pirate…" Hikaru countered thoughtfully. Just then, Haruhi moaned and became conscious again. She blinked, and was greeted with the sight of two reddish brown twins and a blonde in a tri-cornered hat.

"Look! She's awake!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Oh! You _poor _maiden! There there, that Demon Lord won't be able to use you again! We'll protect you from his evil clutches!" Tamaki cried, reaching forward to hug Haruhi.

"Eyeh! Get _off _me!" screeched Haruhi as she pushed Tamaki back, sending him towards his corner. The twins laughed at their captain's angst.

"Eh, Tono, she's a _proper_ lady, stop being such a pervert!" Hikaru laughed.

"Ano…who _are _you people?" Haruhi asked, confused at the unfamiliarity of her surroundings. The twins stepped forward.

"This is the _Antoinette_, Her Majesty's ship. I'm Kaoru, and this is my brother Hikaru. The _pervert _who tried to _grope_ you over in that corner is our captain, Tamaki." Kaoru introduced. Haruhi nodded, silently absorbing this information.

"So, who are you? And how did you happen to be on the _Shadow King_?" Hikaru asked curiously. Haruhi thought fast, not wanting to reveal her seemingly close ties with the Demon Lord. Sure, she hated Kyouya's guts, but after all, he _did_ save her life, even if he was a _pirate_.

"I-I'm Fujioka Haruhi. I'm a…cabin boy for Captain Kyouya." Haruhi stammered out.

"You said cabin _boy_, but evidently you're a _girl_." Kaoru pointed out.

"H-Hai, well I've always been taken for a boy with my short hair, and I never bothered to correct anyone about it…" Haruhi trailed off, pushing her hair back. Tamaki was suddenly in front of Haruhi, inspecting her, causing her to inch backwards.

"Hmm…I don't think you're simply a _cabin boy…_" Tamaki began as Haruhi panicked internally. _'Did he see through my lie?'_ she thought frantically.

"You must be Kyouya's _sex slave!_ You must have done all his nasty biddings right!" Tamaki cried triumphantly.

"IIE! I'm not his _sex slave_! I'm only his personal assistant! I do nothing of that sort, you _pervert!_"Haruhi cried, pushing forcefully away from Tamaki. Tamaki scurried back into his dark corner while Hikaru and Kaoru advanced forward.

"_Personal_ assistant, eh?" Hikaru said slyly, mischievous grin widening.

"That must mean you're privy to all of the Demon Lord's _secrets_, hm?" Kaoru added, matching his twin's expression.

"All I do is accounting and occasional medical related tasks." Haruhi said bluntly. Then she was yanked up by a pair of arms.

"That's good enough for us! Tono! We can use Haruhi here as an exchange from the Demon Lord!" Hikaru exclaimed. Tamaki turned from his wall, a total change of expression.

"_Excellent!_ Hikaru! Kaoru! Get Haruhi here a change of clothes! Then lock her up!" Tamaki cried, snapping his fingers. _'I've got a surprise for you, Kyouya_' Tamaki gleefully thought, staring into the nearby ship as dawn broke.

* * *

Back on the _Shadow King_

_Knock! Knock!_

"What is it?" Kyouya snapped, awakened from his slumber. Mori opened the door and stepped inside.

"Haruhi's been kidnapped." Mori announced.

"What? How can you be so sure?" Kyouya asked. Mori walked over to the curtains and pulled back enough just so Kyouya could see the figure of the _Antoinette _in the distance.

"Damn you, Suoh!" Kyouya growled, getting out of bed and changing into his clothes. He donned a black overcoat to protect him from the early morning coldness and billowed out of his chambers.

"O-_hay_-o Kyouya!" Tamaki cheerfully sang, waving merrily from the sides of a mast pole.

"That's _Captain Ootori_ to you, Suoh." Kyouya hissed, evident displeasure in his tone.

"Nyeh! But _Kyouya,_ after all we've been through, you can't mean that we're not _familiar_ with each other??" Tamaki wailed.

"A pirate would _never_ be familiar to corrupt navy dogs like you!" Kyouya snapped.

"Mou! Kyouya's so mean! Even when _I'm_ the one holding one of his men captive!" Tamaki cried dramatically, putting his hand to his heart. Kyouya said nothing but glared at Tamaki.

Of all the navy captains, it was Tamaki that managed to invoke such annoyance and hatred from Kyouya. The two opposing sea commanders shared a long rivalry with each other. Kyouya had long set sights on destroying the _Antoinette _and its crew, but every time, he was thwarted by some miniscule event. Tamaki on the other hand was bound by Her Majesty's ordain to catch all pirates, but somehow it seemed that he rather enjoyed their chance meetings, and even when he had the potential to capture Kyouya once and for all, he never quite seemed to enact that.

"Ah, yes. That's what you're up here for, isn't it? To retrieve your crew member?" Tamaki said blithely.

"He is merely a cabin boy who is indebted to me. Although he is of no importance to you, so just let him go." Kyouya said coolly, carefully forming his words.

"Nyeh? It didn't seem that way seeing as this _particular _cabin _boy_ managed your finances." Tamaki said lightly.

"Then I suppose we'll have to resort to violence?" Kyouya threatened.

"What is it about this _cabin boy_ that you have to waste your guns and energy for hm..?" Tamaki asked, putting on a thoughtful look.

"That is none of _your _concern. Hunny, Mori, prepare the cannons." Kyouya commanded, his patience evidently worn out. Not to mention that he was awakened early and didn't have a chance to eat yet.

* * *

On the _Antoinette_

"Ano, Tono, are we really going to fight with them again?" Hikaru asked tentatively.

"Yeah Tono, Mori and Hunny are the most top notch pirates, plus our ship is lacking in gunpowder and supplies!" Kaoru added worriedly. Tamaki gave a slight smile.

"Prepare to steer, Hikaru. The supplies we lack allows our ship to be lighter than usual, and with _Antoinette's_ fast speed we should have a good lead over them." he murmured to his crew.

"Ano, I have no intention of battling with you today, Kyouya. Hikaru, full speed ahead!" Tamaki cried as his ship blasted itself.

"Till we meet again! Ja ne!" Tamaki sang, beaming at Kyouya's Demon Lord face as the tables turned upon him. Now, these ships were relatively slow paced, but Kyouya just so happened to have anchored his ship, thus, he was not prepared for when the _Antoinette's _sudden departure.

* * *

On the _Shadow King_

"Kyou-chan, what are we going to do now? Haru-chan's been taken from us." Hunny asked worriedly.

"Leave her be. She wasn't that important enough for me to risk my whole ship's safety anyways." Kyouya growled.

"But Kyou-chan-" Hunny began.

"No buts. Now, let's continue our route. I believe we're scheduled to go on shore in Ouran town today?" Kyouya replied, changing the topic.

"Hai." Hunny replied sullenly, knowing that the conversation was over.

"Very well, set sail for Ouran town." Kyouya commanded, returning to his chambers.

"Ano…I hope Kyou-chan realizes his feelings for Haru-chan ne, Takashi?" Hunny asked as he began steering the ship. Mori's silent nod confirmed his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Ano, Tono, what are we going to do about Haruhi here?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, we can't really _imprison_ her.." Kaoru added.

"Ah, well, I've decided to make her our temporary cabin boy for now. I simply can't _bear_ the thought of imprisoning such a fair damsel." Tamaki began dramatically, his inner mind theater commencing with scenes of Haruhi painfully chained to the sea mast and himself as her heroic rescuer.

"Eh? There goes Tono's daydreaming again." Hikaru muttered dryly.

"Yeah, good thing we're steering, otherwise this ship would have crashed." Kaoru agreed as their captain was unconsciously enacting his plans for saving Haruhi.

"Where are we headed for anyways?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah, Tono says Ouran town. Her Majesty is celebrating her birthday, and we're presenting her birthday gift. We'll be meeting Tono's father, General Souh on shore." Kaoru answered.

"Ano, what am I supposed to do here?" Haruhi asked, coming from the sleeping chambers.

"Eyeh? Haruhi? You're awake." Hikaru said, turning from steering.

"Tono says you're to be our cabin boy for now." Kaoru replied.

"So you're not going to arrest me?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

"No, do you _want _to be arrested?" Hikaru asked, frowningly.

"Iie, but after all, I was a pirate…" Haruhi pointed out.

"Did you ever plunder any ships?" Kaoru asked.

"Iie…" Haruhi replied honestly.

"Then you're not a pirate. You're just…a passenger on a pirate ship." Hikaru said triumphantly.

"Oh, I see…I didn't realize it was like this…" Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"Hm…what is your captain doing?" Haruhi asked, noticing Tamaki who was floating about mumbling something about 'I'll save you, fair princess' and 'Take that!' while pirouetting around the deck.

"Eh? He likes to think he's a _ballerina._" Hikaru sniggered. The twins shared a look when they glanced at the still daydreaming Tamaki.

"Hey, Hikaru, how about we show Haruhi around this ship hm?" Kaoru began, placing an arm around Haruhi's thin shoulders.

"Not a bad idea, Kaoru." Hikaru said, his face breaking into a grin and placing an arm on Haruhi's other shoulder. It was at this precise moment that Tamaki woke up from his reverie.

"Hey hey! As the captain of _Antoinette_ it is my responsibility to escort dear Haruhi around here." Tamaki cried, pushing forward.

"But Tono, as the captain, it's also your _responsibility _to steer the ship, remember?" Hikaru reminded.

"Plus, it's up to us as second in commands to direct the crew. Leave this _trivial _task to us." Kaoru added as the trio inched away from Tamaki. Tamaki made a move to swipe Haruhi from the twins but alas, no such luck.

"Mou! You two are almost as conniving as _pirates_!" Tamaki whined, surrendering.

"Hey, pirates! Not a bad idea!" Hikaru replied thoughtfully.

"I agree. We can always have a mutiny!" Kaoru quipped, voicing Tamaki's innermost fear.

"N-No! It's ok, we're one happy family on this ship! There's no _need_ for a _mutiny_! You two go run along and take our new 'daughter' around…and I'll…I'll be here…steering…" Tamaki stuttered, whimpering.

"Ano, _arigatou_ Tono!" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously, fully knowing that they had won this argument.

"Come Haruhi, _we'll_ take you around…" Hikaru said ominously with a hint of a mischievous grin. Tamaki looked at the trio with his blank puppy dog eyes before turning to steer.

* * *

Aboard the _Shadow King_

Kyouya was in a bad mood. Not only did he have his new personal assistant kidnapped, he also failed to attack Tamaki's ship again. He made a rather heavy scratch mark on the parchment.

"Bah! I didn't _need_ her anyways. She was always such a nuisance. Women aren't supposed to be on ships to begin with…" Kyouya murmured to himself as he worked, trying to convince himself that Haruhi didn't mean anything to him.

"All this talking has made me thirsty…Haruhi-" Kyouya stopped himself, realizing that over the course of the short amount of time, he had _grown _used to Haruhi serving him. And now, he was looking pretty ridiculous, calling out to an empty chamber. He gazed around the room, sullen. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but one _tiny _part of him wished that she was back on the _Shadow King_.

_Knock knock!_

"What is it?" Kyouya demanded without looking up.

"There is an unexpected ship on our path. I think you will find this interesting to deal with." Mori replied deeply. Kyouya dashed out and placed his telescope to his eye. Gleaming in the sunlight was the _Antoinette_.

"Mori, prepare the cannons. This time, I won't let Suoh get away." Kyouya snarled, with a slightly feral smile, anticipating the battle. His eyes told another hidden message. _'This time, I won't let __you__ get away…Haruhi…'_ he silently vowed.

* * *

On the _Antoinette_

Tamaki was lost. In his jealousy of having his second in commands take Haruhi around, he was steering aimlessly, pretty much going in circles.

"Eh? Tono? What are you _doing?_" Kaoru asked as Hikaru and Haruhi followed.

"Eh? I'm-I'm steering the ship!" Tamaki cried, furiously rotating the wheel.

"Tono! We're 37 degrees off course!" Hikaru cried, checking the directions.

"Ahh! Gomenasai!" Tamaki yelped as he tried to correct his mistake.

"Is Captain Tamaki always like this?" Haruhi asked innocently, wounding said captain's pride as she questioned his abilities.

"Oh _all the time_." Hikaru replied slyly.

"Hai, it's always up to us to _pick up the pieces_, right Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, doling sorrowful eyes to his twin.

"Indeed. Sometimes, I think it's too pressuring for you, Kaoru…" Hikaru announced theatrically as he pulled Kaoru into his arms.

"Iie, don't say it like that, Hikaru. As long as you're fine, I'm fine. Nothing can break away our brotherly love!" Kaoru replied, putting his arms around Hikaru. Beside them, Haruhi sweat dropped. _'Ano…what kind of ship did I get myself into…' _she thought, as her mind wandered to the tour.

* * *

_Flashback_

"And over here…is our kitchen…as you can see, it is installed with the state of the art craftsmanship…" Kaoru droned.

"Eep!" Haruhi cried in surprise as she stepped on the tail of a dead rat.

"Is that a dead rat?" Haruhi asked, holding the creature up by the tail.

"NO! Of _course _not! What do you take us for?" Hikaru lied immediately, grabbing the rat from Haruhi in a blink of an eye.

"Yeah, we're _nothing _like those savage _pirates._" Kaoru added defensively. _'Actually…the _Shadow King_ was cleaner than this ship…'_ Haruhi thought to herself.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Eyeh? Tono, do you hear something?" Hikaru asked, senses alerting.

"Yeah…it sounds like rushing water…" Kaoru added, frowning.

"Nani?" Tamaki cried.

_BAM!_

A cannon shot from behind, and all four sailors ducked instinctively. Then they got up tentatively to see what was going on.

"Hit the deck!" Hikaru screeched as they noticed the _Shadow King _looming closer until it was side by side the _Antoinette_.

"Ano, it seems to me that you can't _avoid _this fight today, Souh." Kyouya's cold voice rang out triumphantly.

"Captain Kyouya!" Haruhi cried out in surprise at seeing her previous captain. Another cannon could be heard fired as the _Antoinette _shook violently and Haruhi lost her balance.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Prepare the cannons! Bring whatever available supplies we have!" Tamaki ordered the twins as they fled to follow his instructions. Tamaki was steering his ship forcefully away from attack, and he cursed as another cannon came close to hitting their ship mast.

Kyouya on the other hand, had taken hold of a very lengthy piece of rope and swooped to the _Antoinette_, swinging down to grab Haruhi's waist and having momentum to pull them back towards the _Shadow King_.

"Eyeh?! Captain Kyouya, what are you doing?" Haruhi cried out in surprise at Kyouya's arm suddenly wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widened at their temporary suspension in midair, with only a coarse rope to hold onto.

"I believe you have a debt to repay…Haruhi." Kyouya said, smirking at her surprised face. Haruhi's mouth slightly fell apart at his sudden use of her first name over her last. (A/N: In the first chapter, I neglected to treat the honorifics and such properly, but now they're all re-edited.)

Just then, a slicing sound could be heard as it whizzed past Kyouya and Haruhi. The sun happened to be in Kyouya's eyes as he narrowed his eyes at the source of the sound, where he could barely make out a cloaked figure that had thrown something towards their direction. He heard the sound of rope breaking, and looked up, noticing that it was his own rope that was breaking. In a nanosecond, the rope fully broke apart, causing Kyouya and Haruhi to plunge into the depths of the sea.

* * *

A/N: Another cliffhanger, I know. I hope the appearance of Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru fitted your expectations! The third chapter is being formulated, and it may or may not be the last chapter? Depends on how it flows. Anyways, I noticed that in my previous chapter, Kyouya uses Haruhi's name too familiarily, thus I made minor changes in order to keep up with the last segment in this chapter. If there are any other mistakes I may have made, please feel free to point them out!

Once again, thanks for reading Shipwrecked, and taking the little amount of time to review will be greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

Just then, a slicing sound could be heard as it whizzed past Kyouya and Haruhi. The sun happened to be in Kyouya's eyes as he narrowed his eyes at the source of the sound, where he could barely make out a cloaked figure that had thrown something towards their direction. He heard the sound of rope breaking, and looked up, noticing that it was his own rope that was breaking. In a nanosecond, the rope fully broke apart, causing Kyouya and Haruhi to plunge into the depths of the sea.

* * *

Kyouya let out a curse as they were falling, the sharp object that had cut their rope had lodged itself in his calf. It would have hit Haruhi if Kyouya didn't shift their position to protect her.

_Splash! _

The pair crashed into the waters, with Kyouya trying to shield Haruhi from falling first. The pair struggled in the water for a moment before making their way to the surface again. Much to their surprise, they found themselves tangled in a net as they were reeled in and dumped unceremoniously onto a ship.

"Excellent, Berlzenoff! I believe we have caught ourselves a winner here…" said a raspy voice. Kyouya and Haruhi looked up at the voice. Kyouya cursed upon recognition at the sight of the shadow towering over them.

It was Umehito Nekozawa, the mysterious first in command of Tamaki's ship. No one knew quite rightly where he had originated from or why he even was a pirate to begin with, only that he had some questionable ties to witchcraft and a strong tie to Tamaki's father, leading to his high position. Although he is of name as 'first in command' it is usually the Hitachiin twins who take over his duties, since he has a preference to the dark. He usually passes his time guarding the few prisoners at the bottom of the ship, predicting their morbid fate. In addition, the first in command of the _Antoinette _does exemplify hidden skills in throwing shuriken. On the rare occasions that he decided to surface the deck of the _Antoinette, _it would be near dusk, and Nekozawa could be seen cloaked entirely in black along with his pet monkey Berlzenoff (spelling?).

Kyouya coughed up some sea water and noticed that there were many sailors surrounding the Demon Lord and Haruhi. There was no escape: Kyouya's leg was bleeding a small pool of blood and Haruhi was unconscious.

"I suggest you release us back to the _Shadow King_, otherwise this ship would end up sinking." Kyouya coolly bluffed the darkly clad soldier.

"You are in no position to make bargains with me, pirate. Your men would not dare attack their beloved captain, and you have no means of defending yourself there with your crippled leg." Nekozawa hissed dangerously.

"Good work, Nekozawa! Haruhi! Daijoubu?" Tamaki cried, rushing towards his right hand man and the drenched pair. He attempted to hug Haruhi, but she was tightly pulled by Kyouya, who shot the captain a very nasty look.

"Captain Suoh…I believe it's best if we put these two down in the cellar jail…" Nekozawa whispered creepily.

"Eyeh? Why?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"Might I remind you, Captain, that as an officer of Her Majesty's ships, it is your duty to arrest _all _pirates…" Nekozawa painfully reminded Tamaki as he drew back in realization.

"Haruhi's not a pirate!" Hikaru spoke up.

"He was found on a pirate ship, _aiding _a pirate…that makes him his _accomplice…_" Nekozawa corrected.

"B-But…" Tamaki began.

"Captain Suoh…I have heard of your near misses with the Demon Lord…it is due time that he should be tried and executed, am I correct…" Nekozawa continued eerily.

"Hai, but…" Tamaki squeaked.

"Therefore, it is imperative that we keep him captive until further action can be enacted." Nekozawa said in a chilling tone.

"Now, wait a second here! I'm the captain of this ship and so my word is law…" Tamaki protested weakly as Nekozawa shot him a withering look.

"With all due respect, Captain…I highly doubt that your _father_ would be extremely _pleased_ with how you are running this ship…one false step…and you just might find yourself _dis_charged…" the first in command threatened, looking _very _ominous in his midnight black cloak and his monkey by his side.

Tamaki opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but no words came out. He and the twins knew that no further argument could be made, since in actuality, both Kyouya and Haruhi were pirates and Tamaki was bound by his loyalty to Her Majesty. Any courage that Tamaki, Hikaru or Kaoru had possessed were thrown out the door at the intimidating sight of their unofficial 'jail keeper.'

"Now then…Hikaru, I believe it is? Take these pirates down to the cells." Nekozawa commanded in a soft but deadly voice.

* * *

In the cells

"Hm…it should be this one…" Kyouya muttered to himself, tapping a certain bar, but to no avail. The black piece of metal didn't budge at all.

"Damn." Kyouya cursed. Beside him Haruhi stirred.

"Eyeh? Why are we in a…cell?" Haruhi asked confusedly.

"We were captured." was Kyouya's brief explanation.

"What _are_ you doing, Captain?" Haruhi questioned curiously.

"In every jail cell there is _bound_ to be a loose bar…" Kyouya explained methodically.

"And there isn't?" Haruhi asked.

"Evidently not. Curse that witch-soldier for keeping this place in perfect condition. How in the seven seas did he wind up serving _Suoh_?" Kyouya growled, banging on the bars uselessly. A couple more shakes and Kyouya gave up, glaring at the bars hatefully as if they could melt under his gaze.

"Captain! Your leg! Daijoubu?" Haruhi cried, noticing the bloodied bandage on Kyouya.

"I'm fine, the salty sea water we fell into prevented bacterial infections." Kyouya calmly explained.

Lucky for him too, otherwise he would have bled much more. He had managed to pull the shuriken from his leg and bandage it without too much hassle. The shuriken had become a valuable asset to Kyouya. In the event that any of the soldiers were to venture inside, he would be able to threaten them with it.

"Oh, that's good…" Haruhi said in relief.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"Ano…Captain Kyouya?" Haruhi asked timidly at her cellmate.

"What?" Kyouya asked slightly harsh, but sounding tired. He was internally berating himself on his folly for his attack and the unpredictability of Nekozawa.

"Why did you come to save me? If it was because I was useful, I'm pretty sure you could have found another person to do your bidding…" Haruhi reasoned. Kyouya snorted.

"Don't be silly. I attacked the _Antoinette_ because of the treasure that was intended for Her Majesty. I had no intentions of rescuing you." Kyouya lied.

"Eyeh? Then why rescue me anyways?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"Even though you were an insufferable woman, you were indebted to me, and I don't let anyone off the hook so easily." Kyouya replied smoothly. Haruhi cracked a smile at the Demon Lord's words. To her, those were as close as you can get to 'I miss you', although her proud captain would never admit those words.

_Clang!_

Kyouya and Haruhi looked up as the noise and noticed in front of their cell was Kaoru with a plate of food barely enough for one person. He placed it in from of Haruhi.

"Ano…this is some food I snuck out on secret orders from Tono…it isn't much, but we couldn't bear to imagine the thought of Haruhi being starved…" Kaoru whispered timidly. In a flash, Kyouya had snatched his shuriken and put it to Kaoru's neck.

"Captain! No!" Haruhi cried at the Demon Lord.

"Your crew mate is right. You would not get any benefit from killing me." Kaoru said defiantly staring into Kyouya's cold gaze.

"You're Suoh's second in command, are you not? I'm sure he would not like to have you die." Kyouya said softly, narrowing his eyes at the Hitachiin twin as Kaoru's eyes showed a slight hint of fear.

"You wouldn't dare kill an officer, that would lead to a definite execution. Unlike my brother, I know for a fact that you haven't killed anyone, only plundered." Kaoru gritted out towards Kyouya.

"Captain Kyouya-let him go. He has a point there." Haruhi pleaded with Kyouya. Something in Kyouya told him that Haruhi was right, and he could find himself strangely faltering before finally retracting altogether.

"Arigatou, Kaoru-kun." Haruhi whispered back as the Hitachiin twin gave a slight reassuring smile and left quickly before the Demon Lord changed his mind. Kyouya withdrew into leaning against the wall of the cell.

"Captain Kyouya?" Haruhi asked, confused at the sudden distance they had between themselves.

"What? I'm not hungry." he replied curtly. Suddenly, a chicken leg was thrust in his face.

"Ano…eat up…otherwise, you won't have any strength to escape later…" Haruhi said simply, a slight smile accompanying her face. Kyouya glanced at her, not sure what to make of her act of kindness. In the end, he decided to accept the chicken leg with grace.

"Arigatou…" he muttered quietly. Haruhi gave a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kyouya growled slightly.

"I always believed that pirates were so _barbaric_ and without conscience, but after being on the _Shadow King_, I take my words back." Haruhi commented. Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her and gave a questioning look.

"I found that you're really too _nice _to be a pirate…" Haruhi continued thoughtfully. Kyouya gave an amused smile.

"Oh really now? Why is that?" Kyouya asked, his eye drifting towards his fellow cellmate.

"Well for one, you're too _clean_ and _refined_ as a pirate…and although you're harsh and all, your crew members have unwavering loyalty for you…and…you're not the lecherous type…" Haruhi trailed off. Kyouya's smirk grew at Haruhi's last phrase. He suddenly took both of Haruhi's idle wrists and pinned her back towards the jail bars, mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"My…my…you mustn't assume so much _kindness_ in me, Haruhi…for all you know…I could be leading you into a _trap…_" Kyouya drawled slyly, leaning towards the surprised Haruhi as her eyes widened.

"Eyeh, Captain, if you haven't noticed, we're being _jailed_ in here, and seducing me won't get you anywhere" Haruhi said sarcastically. Kyouya narrowed his eyes as he pulled Haruhi closer to him.

"Well…seeing as we're jailed here as you _kindly _pointed out…I have nothing _else_ to do but have you…_entertain me_…" Kyouya whispered, making eye contact with Haruhi's chocolate colored eyes.

"Ano…Captain Kyouya would do no such thing…" Haruhi declared bravely, resisting the Demon Lord's charms.

"Why not?" Kyouya demanded, scowling.

"You wouldn't want to add sexual assault to your list of crimes." Haruhi plainly pointed out, recalling the similar encounter with Kaoru just moments ago. It was obvious that Kyouya was thinking of exactly the same thing on his mind.

"See? There are no benefits." Haruhi said with a serious expression on her face as she managed to free herself from Kyouya's grasp.

"I just don't want to _bother _with such a skinny woman." Kyouya snapped, moving to sit down a few feet away from Haruhi.

"Huh. Who'd want to be in the arms of a _pirate _anyways!" Haruhi fumed, insulted.

"You know, you're a pirate yourself." Kyouya replied.

"I haven't done any killing or stealing!" Haruhi huffed.

"I haven't done any killing either, and if you _weren't _a pirate, you wouldn't be down here now would you?" Kyouya commented, with an amused look.

"Ooh! You're simply _impossible! _I don't even know why I bothered to say all that nice stuff about you anyways!" Haruhi cried, crossing her arms.

"I don't know either." Kyouya retorted, signaling the end of the conversation, followed by awkward silence as the two stared in opposite directions, bored. Kyouya wouldn't admit it, but a small part of himself wondered why Haruhi thought so highly of him. At any rate, it was taking much self control on Kyouya's part to not do anything indecent to Haruhi since she was just several feet away from him, but it was difficult, since he had a turmoil of emotions within himself.

* * *

Dawn

"Wakey wakey, my pirates." crooned Nekozawa creepily. Haruhi had already been awake for a while, but she didn't dare wake up her cellmate.

"What's the matter? Did he sleep himself to death?" Nekozawa asked, looking over at the still sleeping form of Kyouya.

"Iie…he…" Haruhi began, but was stopped by Kyouya, who suddenly cracked open an eye and glared hatefully towards the first in command. Nekozawa was taken aback for a slight instant, but held the Demon Lord's gaze.

"Anything you have to say, direct it towards my assistant there." Kyouya said sharply as Haruhi jumped a bit. It seemed as if Kyouya had been awake for this whole interlude, but then he slumped back into his 'refined' sleeping position.

"Nani? Who are you calling your _assistant _down here?" Haruhi yipped, giving an evil eye to her captain.

"Whoever chooses to answer me." Kyouya replied cleverly, returning her gaze with a 'Don't you dare interrupt me from my sleep again' look. He was dead asleep once more.

"As much as I would _love_ to have you two continue your argument there, it's time to go onshore." Nekozawa announced from the side.

"Eyeh?" Haruhi exclaimed, surprised as two thugs appeared from nowhere and grabbed the still sleeping Kyouya and herself outside of the jail cell. After Haruhi walked-more like dragged- up the stairs, the thug manhandling her dropped to the floor unconscious as she was suddenly grabbed in another direction from Kyouya.

"Nani? What is-" Haruhi began before a mouth clamped over her. She struggled for a bit as she was led to an unknown room. Then, Haruhi was released and her captors stood back. It was Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you two doing?" Haruhi asked the twins.

"Shh! Don't make any sound!" Kaoru hissed at Haruhi before sharing a glance at Kaoru.

"What do you think?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"I say let's just hurry up and get this over with." Kaoru replied swiftly. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Haruhi, strip." Hikaru commanded. There was a brief pause.

"W-_What?_" Haruhi screeched. Kaoru rolled his eyes at Hikaru.

"Honestly, sometimes, you're just as bad as Tono. Here, Haruhi, change into this." Kaoru elaborated, thrusting an article of clothing towards Haruhi. Haruhi ducked behind a nearby curtain and her old clothes were being tossed out.

"Nekozawa never comes aboard in the daylight. Yesterday, you were just unlucky to have been 'rescued' at the wrong time. Anyways, Tono doesn't want you to go to jail once we're onshore, so we've decided to disguise you as a girl." Hikaru explained outside the curtain.

"I _am _a girl…" Haruhi corrected. Moments later, she emerged, dressed in a full length crimson red dress that clung to her body. Hikaru pounced in front of her and circled her.

"Hm, she looks a bit scrawny for this dress, but it'll have to do." Hikaru decided.

"Ano…this is a navy ship…why on earth do you have _dresses_ here? Have you two been…" Haruhi asked as she twitched slightly at the unfamiliarity of being in a dress.

"No." the Hitachiin twins replied simultaneously.

"As much as I would like to see Kaoru in a dress, this dress does not belong to us." Hikaru replied.

"This was one of the dresses that were originally going to be presented to Queen Renge, but since there's so much, I don't think she'll miss this one." Kaoru explained, waving his hand in an offhanded manner.

"And Hikaru…I didn't realize you wanted me to wear a dress that badly…" Kaoru said softly to his brother.

"Well, Kaoru…I would _love_ to see your delectable flesh exposed in a dress like Haruhi's…." Hikaru cried, pulling his brother close to him.

"But Hikaru…_other _people will see me as well…" Kaoru protested in a more feminine tone.

"Which is why…I only _desire _to see you in a dress…but that can never be achieved, because we are soldiers…and I can't have you being _leered _at by pirates such as the Demon Lord." Hikaru said, gazing deeply into Kaoru's eyes. At the sound of 'Demon Lord', Haruhi's eyes alighted with an 'Oh!' expression on her face.

"What's going to happen to Captain Kyouya?" Haruhi asked curiously. The twins ceased their 'brotherly love' and glanced at Haruhi.

"Does it matter?" they asked with blasé expressions on their face.

"Ano…well…" Haruhi fumbled.

"Look here Haruhi, the Demon Lord is a _pirate_. He's plundered and murdered many people. Being jailed onshore is the _lightest_ penalty we can do." Hikaru stated blandly.

"Although…he'll probably end up being _executed, _Hikaru…" Kaoru pointed out.

"Oh…I see…" Haruhi replied, her voice barely audible at the sound of Kyouya's fate. Hikaru and Kaoru scanned Haruhi's troubled face.

"Do you mean to say that you have _compassion_ for the Demon Lord, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked incredulously, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"I suppose not…" Haruhi replied hastily as the Hitachiin twins looked more convinced.

"Now Haruhi, since you have short hair, here's your wig we filched from Queen Renge's trunks." Kaoru stated, presenting a long brown wig with curls. He strategically placed it on Haruhi's head snugly.

"There. Now let's hurry outside before anyone notices we were gone for so long." Hikaru whispered as they scrambled on deck.

* * *

On Deck

"HARU-" Tamaki cried upon the sight of Haruhi before Hikaru clamped his mouth shut.

"Tono! We're not supposed to blow her cover!" Kaoru hissed to the idiotic captain.

"Oh, sorry." Tamaki squeaked out after Hikaru had deemed it safe to put his hand down.

"You look so _cute_ in that dress!" Tamaki squealed at Haruhi.

"Um, thanks?" Haruhi replied unconcernedly, putting a hand to brush back her hair. Hikaru smacked the hand down, saying that it would muss up her wig.

"Anyways, we'll need to think up of a name and a cover story for Haruhi here…" Kaoru said, reverting the rest back to their 'serious' mode.

"Ok, let's start with the name…how about Harriet?" Tamaki suggested, attempting to keep some similarity between Haruhi and Harriet. The twins gave him identical wry looks.

"Unoriginal." Hikaru stated.

"Too obvious." Kaoru commented at the same time.

"How about Mary?" Tamaki offered hopefully.

"How about…_not_." Hikaru shot back.

"Josephine?" the captain suggested.

"Too 'prim and proper.'" was the reply.

"Katherine?" Tamaki asked.

"Too common…" Kaoru said, putting his hands up.

"Antoinette?" Tamaki cried, flustered at the lack of names.

"Tono…that's the name of our _ship_." Hikaru said with a 'What an idiot' expression on his face.

"I think the heat's gotten to him, Hikaru." Kaoru mused.

"Indeed it has, brother mine." Hikaru agreed, linking arms with Kaoru.

"Captain Suoh!" an officer cried, saluting Tamaki and interrupting their conversation.

"Ahh, Lieutenant Kasanoda, how many times must I tell you to call me Tamaki? Captain Suoh reminds me of my father." Tamaki cried, extending a 'fatherly' looking hug, to which Kasanoda took a step back, wary.

"Mah…" Kasanoda managed to say.

"This ship is like _one big family!_ Ah! Kasanoda…I _must_ introduce you to my….daughter, Claire! She's a very cute daughter no?" Tamaki asked, suddenly grabbing Haruhi towards him as her eyes widened at the close contact. Beside him, Hikaru and Kaoru smacked their hands across their heads at the word 'daughter', since it was the worst excuse one could think up of at this moment. There was no way Kasanoda would fall for this.

Kasanoda was at a loss of words at the sight of the brunette girl, and he was also bewildered how on earth a _woman_ came to be on this ship, but he wasn't one to question authority. _'Did he just say that was his daughter? How is that possible?' _Kasanoda frowned.

"Captain Suoh…I was not aware your daughter was on board…" Kasanoda finally said, causing Hikaru and Kaoru to nearly topple over in surprise. _'You can't be serious….' _the Hitachiin twins thought.

"Hai! She's so kawaii, don't you think?" Tamaki cheerfully rang out, completely missing the death glares from the twins. Kasanoda gave no response and continued to stare at Haruhi. _'She looks familiar…'_ he thought.

"Hey, Bossa-Nova-kun, you're staring a _bit_ too hard at Ha-Claire there…" Kaoru said wryly as the Lieutenant snapped out of his daze.

"We've reached shore." Kasanoda managed to get out.

"Ah! So soon?" Tamaki asked, surprised.

"Hai. Her Majesty is coming to greet you I believe." Kasanoda informed.

"Nani? So soon?" Tamaki cried, his arms flailing.

"Well Tono, you are her favorite captain." Hikaru explained.

"Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Renge!" a soldier cried.

"Ah! Your Majesty! I'm deeply honored you could make it aboard the _Antoinette_." Tamaki said with a flourish as Queen Renge boarded the ship to greet the captain.

"Your Majesty?" Tamaki asked in confusion at the lack of response from Her Royal Highness, who gasped.

"Guards! Seize her!" Renge cried, pointing to Haruhi.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am aware of some unexplained plot holes there, as to why Hunny and Mori were unable to save Kyouya and Haruhi, and the plan to disguise Haruhi as a girl. This will be explained in the next chapter or possibly in a story for 'deleted' scenes from non Kyouya and Haruhi centrics.

Anyways, there's Nekozawa and Kasanoda roles in the AU now! They may or may not be particularily important characters, but we'll see how this story takes us shall we? I designed Nekozawa as more the 'alternate' Shadow King to Tamaki, since Kyouya's a pirate and all. As for Kasanoda, I included him in because I wanted to see if I could stick to purely canon characters, so don't start getting the assumption that he might figure out that "Claire" is Haruhi just yet.

Anyways, thank you so much for reading Shipwrecked! Please leave a comment on your opinions of this chapter, and it would greatly help me in plotting the next chapter! It only takes a few seconds, but your reviews are important to me nonetheless!


End file.
